


Sights Unseen: Maternal Instinct

by aadarshinah



Series: Sights Unseen [32]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ascension, Episode: s03e20 Maternal Instinct, F/M, Family, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moment's from SG1's "Maternal Instinct"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sights Unseen: Maternal Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> A series of canon-compliant missing moment's from Stargate: SG-1's first three seasons, with an eventual end towards Sam/Jack. Part of the Locality universe - but, as always, knowledge of that is not necessary for knowledge of this.
> 
> Takes place after the episode. I was originally planing for Ascended!John (see [AJ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/11336)) to make another appearance, but this happened instead, probably for the better. We've only one more to go of this series, which will be far shippier than this managed to be, but never fear. There will be another covering S4-S7 that springboards off of this one. 
> 
> Also, Easter was on 23 April in 2000, and I think Janet's become the official host-of-holiday-functions in this series. Enjoy.

**20 April, 2000 – Colorado Springs, Earth, Milky Way**

 

“Did you draw the short straw?”

“No,” Sam tells him, looking visibly harassed as she holds out a bag of takeout. “I was volunteered. I’ve already seen Teal’c off to P3X-797 to visit Rya’c and I promised General Hammond I would swing by Colonel O’Neill’s on my way back. My orders are to tell you both that we’ve been given tomorrow off, but to make sure you don’t get drunk enough not be sober tomorrow afternoon – we’re all meeting up with Janet and Cassie and doing Easter a few days early. She’s doing orange baked ham, so be prepared.”

Frowning, Daniel opens the door wide enough to let Sam in. “Why would we do that? The blackout drunk part, I mean.”

“Because,” Sam says, unloading takeout boxes on the kitchen counter, “that’s what people do when they have family problems of the kind you guys do.” She thrusts a plastic fork at him. “I went to that Thai place you like off North Union. I hope you’re in the mood for curry.”

“You know, you’re not being very supportive.”

“I ran out of support about two hours ago. I went with Teal’c to 797, just to say hi and make sure everything was okay, only to find Drey'auc wouldn’t let him see Rya’c at first. She’d already heard about Chulak and didn’t want her son to spend time with the man responsible for the death of their people. It was… exhausting.”

“That’s terrible.”

“I know, but I don’t know what Teal’c expects. He can’t just see his son two or three times a year and pretend that he’s father of the year.”

“That’s a little harsh, don’t you think?”

Sam pokes at her curry. “I know, but there’s more to being a dad than just showing up.” She shakes her head and hops off the counter, closing her takeout box. “Are you going to be alright? I should probably check on the Colonel.”

She moves about the kitchen, picking up what little she’s managed to discard in the handful of minutes she’s been here. She looks, not frazzled, but tired, more like someone who wants to go home after a long day at the office than a woman with another stop be make before she has the evening to herself.

“Sam?” Daniel finds himself saying, pushing his own curry to the side. “What’s going on with you and Jack?”

Sam’s head snaps up, her fingers going still on the buttons of her jacket. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” he presses, “things have been… weird… between you two ever since he came back from his not-retirement.”

“Weird?”

“Tense. Like you haven’t forgiven him yet.”

She bites her lower lip, pointedly looking away for a moment before answering. “I’m working on it. He said… He said some things that it’s going to take me a while to forgive him for.”

His frown deepens. “You know he didn’t mean any of it.”

“I know. That’s what I have to forgive him for.”

More confused than ever, Daniel watches her leave, getting up to lock the door behind her. Then, deciding he has bigger problems at the moment, he takes his curry a goes back to his computer. It might not be the same, but somewhere something may exist that might help him better understand what the monk at Kheb was saying.

Enlightenment is still possible.


End file.
